


Cookies Anyone? (Artie & Pete)

by Regalredstar



Series: Fathers and Sons [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Pete Lattimer has a thing for cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies Anyone? (Artie & Pete)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned the Warehouse would I be writing fanfiction?

Pete Lattimer has a thing for cookies. They're what he turns to when he needs to relax or recover from a difficult case. Not that Artie blames him. He has a thing for cookies too actually, and hey, everybody needs something to turn to when they need to de-stress. If Pete turns to cookies then, well, it's better than the alternative.

Interestingly enough Pete's love of cookies was the first thing that Artie turned up when he began researching him before he was hired by the warehouse. As far as Artie can tell, though Pete first turned to cookies as a comfort food after his father's death, it wasn't until he was recovering from his bought with alcoholism that he began to rely on them like he does now. Artie suspects that, on some level, he uses the cookies as a reminder of just how far he's come.

Well Artie can respect that. Both Pete's determination to clean up his life, and his use of cookies as a way of doing it, reek of something Artie himself would have done when he was younger. And may the artifacts take him if he doesn't do everything to help the young agent along his way.

And if he ends up making a lot of cookies? So be it. No matter what happens on a mission, Artie vows he will always be there at the end with a smile, a plate, and two simple words, "Cookies Anyone?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble this time. As always feel free to suggest other Father/Son pairings in the comments.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal
> 
> Up Next in Fathers & Sons: Memories of a Son That Never Was (Carter/Zane, Eureka)


End file.
